


I Hope You're Hungry

by WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Candy, Idk if this counts as fluff but, Mrs Joseph knows very well what went on upstairs, Pumpkin pie, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, They weren't as sneaky as they thought, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe/pseuds/WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe
Summary: Josh was sO EXCITED for Halloween. There was the candy, the pumpkin pie, and...the cANDY.But maybe having the candy before dinner wasn't such a good idea after all...
Kudos: 13





	I Hope You're Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know. Halloween was literal MONTHS ago and I'm super late, but I had completely forgotten about this, and I ALSO hadn't planned on posting this AT ALL. But well...why the heck not?
> 
> So, I hope you like it. It's cute. At least I think it's cute. Enjoy!

Josh grinned as he once again remembered what day it was. 

It was Halloween. Finally! Josh had been looking forward to Halloween since  _ last  _ Halloween, he was  _ that _ excited. There wasn’t really anything special going on, but it was his favourite holiday anyway. Maybe one of the reasons why he liked it so much was because the whole thing was basically an excuse to eat a fuck-ton of candy...but he would of course deny it if anyone asked.

“Josh,” Tyler said, nudging his friend in the side. “You want some candy?”

Josh looked over at Tyler, who was smiling mischievously with a bowl of candy in his hands. “Your mom specifically told us not to…” Josh protested weakly, eyeing the candy hungrily.

“But…” Tyler prompted, knowing his friend too well. He shifted a bit closer to Josh on the floor, tempting him.

Josh’s eyes took a quick sweep of the room, as if Tyler’s mom would jump out from behind a corner screaming ‘gotcha!’. “ _ But _ … I guess it won’t hurt if we start a bit early, right?” he finally decided, matching Tyler’s grin.

“Darn right it won’t!” Tyler cheered, pushing the bowl towards Josh after taking some candy for himself.

The Reese’s peanut butter cup was really reaching out to Josh, telepathically of course, and he felt obliged to take it, lest he make it feel unwanted. That’s what he told Tyler, at least, when he was teased for starting with the biggest thing he could find.

“Dork,” Tyler whispered, just loud enough to be sure Josh heard him.

Tyler earned himself a stuck out tongue in his direction before they both started giggling.

Eventually their giggles subsided and they went back to their game of Mario Kart, stealing candy between races.

\---

When Tyler’s mom finally called them down to dinner they realised that more than half the bowl was now empty, and they weren’t all that hungry anymore.

“...Maybe we shouldn’t have started with the candy,” Tyler said shyly, squirming a bit.

Josh rolled his eyes. “A bit too late for that now, isn’t it?”

Tyler huffed a breath. “At least it smells good.”

They both struggled a bit standing up, feeling that specific feeling when you filled your stomach up with something sweet and not very substantial instead of proper food. But they shrugged it off and headed downstairs.

The aroma of newly cooked food was even stronger when they entered the dining room, and both boys inhaled deeply.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Mrs. Joseph said as she exited the kitchen with two full plates in her hands, “‘Cause I made pumpkin pie for dessert.”

The smile she shot their way was almost too innocent, and the glint in her eyes suggested that she knew exactly what they’d been snacking on upstairs.

“It smells really good, Mrs. Joseph,” Josh said honestly. He was torn between feeling almost too full to even consider eating it all and definitely finishing everything so he could have some pie.

Mrs. Joseph turned to Josh with an excited look. “I made the pie especially for you, Josh, since I know how much you like it.” She knew exactly what she was doing to Josh, but she wasn’t cruel, and if they both didn’t want to eat all of it she wouldn’t make them.

_ Well, shit _ , Josh thought.  _ Now I definitely have to finish it all. _

But Mrs. Joseph turned to Tyler before Josh could answer. “Tyler, honey, can you call for your siblings again, please?”

Tyler did as he was told and his mother went back to the kitchen to bring out the rest of the plates.

“I don’t know if I can finish all this  _ and _ have room for pumpkin pie,” Josh said mournfully, picking at the food with his fork.

Tyler snorted. “Well, if you want that pie you gotta eat up, my friend.”

Josh turned his head and smirked at his friend. “Well, if I have to finish this, then so do you.”

Tyler gasped. “Not fair! She made the pie for  _ you _ !”

“Well, you’re my friend,” Josh explained with a shrug, trying, and failing, to look innocent. “So you gotta eat in sympathy.”

Unfortunately for Josh, two could play this game. “Oh, Dun, you’re  _ on _ .”

The grin that was sent in Josh’s direction made him gulp, and sincerely regret what he said earlier.

Their staring-match was interrupted with the arrival of Tyler’s siblings and father, so they turned their heads to their plates and wiped their expressions from any mischief.

They focused on the food for the rest of the dinner, eating slowly but methodically. Josh finished his plate first, and was just about to set his knife and fork down when Tyler offered him some more potatoes.

“You sure you don’t want any more?” he asked innocently. “I know you like them.”

He shot Tyler a glare when no one else could see, but accepted the food, not wanting to seem rude. He knew what Tyler was up to, and he was sure to put him back in his place, so when Tyler finished his own plate, Josh offered him some more as well, not without smiling sweetly at him. “I know you want some.”

Josh slowly cut his food up and ate the bits, feeling his jeans grow tighter with every bite. He was definitely not used to eating this much in one go, and though it was probably not entirely true, he could swear he felt his belly expanding.

When they finally finished eating, unaware of the amused looks shared between Tyler’s parents, Mrs. Joseph stood up and clapped her hands excitedly. “Now, who wants some pie?”

Josh groaned internally, but plastered on an excited smile for show. He felt like he was going to burst. Not only was the initial plate given to him by Tyler’s mom  _ packed with food _ , but then Tyler had to continuously  _ offer him more _ .

His tummy kind of hurt, but mostly felt extremely heavy and bloated. A sneaky look at Tyler revealed that he felt the exact same.

The pie was brought out and big plates exchanged for smaller ones, and finally the first piece was cut up.

Josh cut himself a fairly large piece, the wonderful smell making him forget about how stuffed he was. He gave himself a fair amount of whipped cream as well, and when his eyes met Tyler’s he couldn’t help but snort as his friend’s expression.

Tyler was shocked, to say the least, about Josh’s big piece, but in compliance with their former agreement Tyler cut himself a piece in equal size. Not without shooting Josh a nervous look, though.

After feeling Tyler’s gaze on him, Josh turned to frown confusedly at him. ‘ _ What? _ ’

It took Tyler looking from Josh to his plate and back again a few times, eyes bulging, before Josh realized his own mistake. He turned to his plate with a pained expression, already feeling the aches that would come after finishing this giant piece of pie. ‘ _ Well, shit _ ’, Josh thought to himself. He shot all worries out the window though, because this was his favourite pie  _ ever _ , and if anyone thought he would miss an opportunity of eating it, no matter how bloated he felt, they were wrong.

He took a first bite and had to stop himself from moaning out loud. He ignored Tyler’s snickers from beside him and instead turned to Mrs. Joseph with wide eyes. “This is really really good, Mrs. Joseph.”

She smiled happily. “Thank you, dear.”

While Tyler and Josh concentrated on finishing their pieces in their own time, the rest of the Joseph family finished and went their own ways, Jay going trick-or-treating with some friends, and the rest hiding away in various rooms in the house.

\---

Josh literally had to force the last bit down his throat, sitting back in his chair with a groan. He was so full.

Tyler did the same, whimpering at the ache. “This was the worst idea we’ve ever had, probably.”

“Yeah, probably,” Josh agreed, moving his hands to rest on his bloated belly. It was so strained, the tension making it ache, and as if that wasn’t enough the waistband of his jeans really dug into his flesh as well. “I need to get out of my jeans.”

Tyler made an agreeing noise. “Me too, man. I just don’t know if I can  _ move _ .”

“We can go in a minute.”

“Okay.”

Eventually the boys had to leave the dining table, so they pushed their chairs out and prepared themselves for the effort of standing up.

Josh grunted as he lifted himself from his chair, taking leverage from the table. “Oh fuck,” he muttered. He didn’t know if it just felt worse standing up, or if it was because he moved, but  _ wow _ this was not pleasant. He had to undo the button and zipper of his jeans to relieve some of the pressure, but it wasn’t enough. His belly felt so  _ heavy _ .

“Jesus,” Tyler murmured. He held one hand on his tummy, as if resting it in his hands, and the other was leaning on the table.

Their eyes met for a second and they both burst into a short-lived giggle-fit before their giggles were exchanged for pained groans instead. They silently agreed to move upstair, and began their incredibly slow trek to Tyler’s bedroom.

Once they were safely inside, with the door closed, they turned to each other.

“Are you sucking it in?” Josh asked, looking at Tyler’s tummy. It didn’t look that bloated to Josh.

Tyler looked down at his stomach, from his own angle he could swear his tummy stuck out more than it usually did. “I don’t even know. I can’t tell, it just hurts,” he answered with a pout. “I need to get my pants off…”

Josh just nodded and began slipping his own jeans off, trying to bend as little as possible. He sneaked a look at Tyler, who was trying to do the same, and snorted at the ridiculous way he was kicking his legs around.

“Shut up! You’re not looking any better!”   
  


That was probably true, to be honest. But still. He looked like an idiot.

When they finally had won the wrestling matches with their pants they flopped down onto Tyler’s bed, on their backs of course, and sighed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever eaten that much in my life,” Josh groaned and sat up, rubbing his sore tummy distractedly. When he looked down on himself, not sucking anything in, it bulged over the waistband of his boxers. He felt bigger than he usually did, and that’s when he truly realized how bloated he actually was.

“Me neither,” Tyler agreed tiredly.

He turned his head to the side to look at Josh. 

The blue-haired boy had his eyes closed and was massaging his belly.

Tyler made a weird noise and carefully sat up facing his friend. “Let me see,” he demanded, removing Josh’s hands from himself.

Josh squeaked and shot his eyes open. “No! Tyler!” He protested meekly. But when he saw the insistant look in Tyler’s eyes he gave up and covered his blushing face with his hands.

“It’s okay, Joshie,” Tyler said soothingly as he uncovered Josh’s tummy, pushing Josh lightly to lay down on his back. “Wow. It’s so tense.”

He slowly started pressing his palms against Josh, rubbing, massaging in soft circles. Josh exhaled shakily, whimpering.

“Shh,” Tyler soothed, rubbing at Josh’s sides and then moving to the underside, sometimes adding more pressure when Josh made a specific sound. “Does it feel good?”

Josh could only nod in response. It felt  _ really _ good. Not only was the massaging really nice, making him ache less, but Tyler’s hands were really soft and warm. He had never really thought that getting his belly rubbed was something he would like. He’d always been really self-conscious about his body, but here he was. It probably had something to do with the fact that it was Tyler, but still.

Tyler continued his work with an almost zen-like expression. Josh thought he looked so soft and content, with a small smile playing at his lips. It was adorable.

After a good while, though, Tyler’s hands began feeling very tired, so he stopped, making Josh frown and make a confused noise.

“Why did you stop?” he asked, looking like he was on the verge of falling asleep.

Tyler shrugged. “My hands are tired,” he answered simply. “And  _ I _ am tired too. But I don’t want to sleep yet…”

Josh slowly sat up, appreciating the fact that he didn’t hurt anymore, insead feeling sleepy and sated, content. “Wanna watch a movie?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah,” Tyler replied, clumsily reaching for his laptop. “The Nightmare Before Christmas?”

Josh grinned. “Yes!”

They situated themselves under the duvet, resting against the headboard of the bed, and searched up the film.

Josh turned the lights off and snuggled down under the covers. He paused for a second, thinking, before asking Tyler if his tummy was still hurting.

“Not so much anymore,” Tyler answered, shifting uncomfortably.

Josh took a split second to make a decision. He scooted closer to his friend, taking the laptop out of Tyler’s hands and placing it beside them. When Tyler shot him a confused look he only patted his lap encouragingly.

Tyler took a split-second to decide what to do, but gave in and placed himself between Josh’s legs, resting his back against Josh’s front.

Josh hummed in approval and sneaked his arms around Tyler’s waist, resting them on his tummy. He decided to at least try to pay back the favour and started rubbing his hands in small circles. “Is this okay?”

“Mmm,” Tyler sighed, tilting his head back until he was met with Josh’s shoulder and gave him a soft smile. He reached for the laptop and placed it in his lap once again, starting the movie.

Josh rested his chin on Tyler’s shoulder and concentrated on the film, his hands continuing to massage Tyler’s belly.

\---

They woke up snuggled close together, Josh’s right arm numb from being stuck under Tyler’s weight the whole night. But he wasn’t complaining.

Tyler jawned and turned his face to Josh, seeing his friend sleepily blink at him. “I don’t feel so bloated anymore.”

“Me neither,” Josh replied. “I am a bit hungry, though.”

Tyler snorted at his friend’s sheepish smile. “Of course you are,” he deadpanned.

The dull ache in his muscles from sleeping in a weird position made him stretch, making a whooshing sound as the air was released from his lungs. He sat up and uncovered himself from the blankets, even though he didn’t want to leave the warmth, and turned his eyes to Josh, who was getting dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie. “I kind of want to do that again,” he murmured, his face turning pink.

Josh turned around. “The stuffing yourself until you can’t move or the cuddling?” he asked curiously, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! <3
> 
> (Please tell me if you find any errors or...weird things that don't make sense and I'll try to fix it)


End file.
